bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Second Act: Heart of the Beast
This article, , is a short one-shot following on from First Act: Recruiting the Beasts, and continues to divulge upon the past of Rosuto Shiba and his former allies Benkei and Kichō Musashibō, whilst explaining what happened to Edo; who was a member of the fours group. Rosuto is the main POV character with Kaede Saitou playing a supportive role. ---- “Where's Edo?” Rosuto asked finally. The silence of his companions was deafening. Even the massively large and usually loud Benkei dropped his head and stared floor-wards at that question, which led Rosuto to strike the wall of the warehouse in which they resided with enough oomph to shake the buildings entire frame! He swore loudly. “... Who did it? Who killed him? Answer me, damn you!” Despite his physically larger size Rosuto lifted Benkei into the air and proceeded to hold him aloft with only a single arm. But he soon returned his old comrade to his feet and subsequently sank to his knees, utterly distraught by the news his allies silence all but revealed. Edo was dead and already the world seemed that little bit less bright. “We tried our best to save him.” Kicho remarked, with a sorrowful expression. “But when we arrived he was already...” She sighed. “I'm glad you didn't see him.” “... Bloody exiles...” Ran whispered beneath his breathe. “Wanna say that again?” Rosuto asked, suddenly enraged. “Go on; I don't think we all heard you.” “Leave him, Rosuto.” Benkei intervened. “... For now, maybe.” He pushed Edo and Ran's bloody exiles comment from his mind but he was going to have Benkei and Kicho show him where Edo had been buried when this was all over. He deserved that much respect. If it hadn't of been for Edo and the others Rosuto would never have escaped the Soul Society. They had returned for their friend... and one of them had died. “...Here's the siatuation.” He went on to detail what was happening in Heisekai but deliberately left out anything politically sensitive, such as his working relationship with Kaede and the fact he was a high-up member of a royal's personal protection. They could help without them knowing he was a Warder. The only person besides Rosuto who spoke throughout this period was Kicho and that was to ask questions. “That's the jist of it.” Rosuto said, finishing. “So we've got a mission in a realm where everyone's likely to stick us in the ribs the minute they see us?” Benkei assessed. “Just like your escape from the Gotei 13.” He mused. “Yeah, just like that.” Rosuto answered, distraught. “Gear up; I'll be outside.” The morning air was crisp but somehow refreshing. It eased Rosuto's worry but it did little to ease his guilt. He may not have been personally responsible for Edo's death; he certainly hadn't asked him, Benkei and Kicho to come to his aid, but he was responsible for it indirectly no matter which way he looked at the situation. One of the only friends he had ever had in his long life was dead. “Are you alright?” Kicho asked. “Edo used to talk about wanting to fly through the sky like a bird.” Rosuto answered, dodging the question. “My friend is dead, Kicho; I'm not alright. But I'll live.” He turned away from her then and muttered a brief prayer in memory of his friend. Rosuto wasn't a religious man by any stretch of the imagination but Edo was and somehow it seemed fitting. It even eased Rosuto's conscience a little, but not enough that the newfound weight of his guilt was crushing. “Sorry to intrude... but are you alright? I can feel your sadness.” Kaede sent. Rosuto heard the voice in his mind clear as anything even in a separate realm. He wasn't sure the bond would extend so far but he was glad it did, and that surprised him more than her voice. “I just learned a childhood friend of mine is dead.” He replied mentally. “And I'm to blame.” He had already explained to her his troubled childhood and how he and Meian had been treated differently under the draconian ideals of their father Dastan. It was thus surprisingly easy to divulge how, as a child, he had fallen in with what his father had called “a bad crowd”. He detailed his past with Benkei, Kicho and Edo and explained how it was Edo who had been killed. She already knew some of the details surrounding his escape from the Soul Society, but she only knew of the bits detailing Rosuto's personal escape. The whole truth is that Benkei, Kicho and Edo – who where already in exile at that particular time – returned in order to divert the vast majority of the Gotei 13's attention away from Rosuto, who would not have escaped otherwise. “So... Edo died protecting you, one of his dearest friends?” She determined. “I think you should be proud. Yes, you can mourn, but don't discredit his sacrifice by shouldering the blame alone. I mean, if I where to die tomorrow, I'd rather do it for someone I cared for; especially knowing that that someone needed me. At least that's how I think.” “... Maybe you're right.” He replied, smiling suddenly. “Thanks for the pep talk, Kaede. I'll be back soon, I promise.” “You are quite welcome. Oh! And be careful, won't you?” He felt her mind retreat from his and sighed as it did so. Their conversation had only lasted a short while – one of the boons of telepathy – but it had lasted long enough for Kicho, who was watching him with a worried look, to wonder if he'd gone quite mad. “Is there something on my face?” He asked. “You're worrying me.” She said. “I mean, you've been staring into space for some time. You wouldn't answer me either.” “Sorry, I was... preoccupied. But now I'm ready.” “And so am I!” Benkei roared. “Then it's time we got this mission underway.” Rosuto exclaimed. “There may only be three of the four beasts in attendance, but we'll manage. Edo will make sure of it.”